How cool is it to be me?
by I love truegryffindorgrit
Summary: fic from James' point of view. an insight into the male mind. does james like lily evans...nah...well maybe...could do...read and find out!
1. James Potter, head boy?

'Oh James, I've been waiting for you all my life…'

James placed his finger onto her lips and moved in for the kill. 'Score' thought James. He moved his hands across the arch of her back and attempted to inch up towards the clip of her bra. 'I'm so good at this' he thought, 'I'd go out with myself'. She then pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt, but stopped half way. James got what he was waiting for as she slipped her lace top up and over her head….

'JAMES! I WILL NOT TELL YOU TO GET UP ONE MORE TIME!'

'Damn it!' James thought as his mother demanded that he came down for breakfast. James reached out for his glasses on his beside table and noticed that his two way mirror was shinning. He picked it up and Sirius as usual had forgotten that it wasn't a normal mirror and was fixing his hair while blowing kisses at himself while singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts….'. James laughed out loud and Sirius jumped back.

'I think you're sexy too Padfoot' as he roared with laughter.

'Shut it prongs, Anyway I know you do it to', mocked Sirius.

'Awh Sirius I just had the best dream. I was getting off with Celestina from the Weird Sisters, she was great, nearly saw everything and then I woke up! Awh it was amazing, she was just about to get them out….'

'James…James….JAMES!' shouted Sirius as he tried to bring him back from dreamland.

'I would stay and chat, but ya know, one has three hot dates to attend. 12 o'clock with Serena, 6 o'clock with Rozzie and some late night loving with Flick.' Sirius gave him a wink and the light in the mirror extinguished. Sirius was always surrounded by girls. Even though James hated to admit, Sirius was easily the best looking guy in school.

James got dressed and went downstairs. His mum was sitting at the kitchen table reading her latest edition of 'Witch Weekly'.

'You're Hogwarts letters have arrived. They're over there beside you're breakfast.' Before he even turned around she lifted her wand and said 'Accio letters' which landed gracefully beside his bowl. He lifted the spoon out of his porridge as his mother said 'baby bear' at which a warm glow passed over the bowl. 'Just in case it was a bit cold.' 'Thanks Mum' replied James. James loved his mum's spells; she always had one for everything. When she left Hogwarts she attended Inventus where she invented some of the most used household spells to date and had been voted 'witch of the year' three years in a row by 'Witch Weekly'.

James began to open his letters. Every year he received them on the same day and at the exact same time even when he trekking up a mountain in Greenland one summer. He read through the usual stuff: Book lists, new teachers, school rules (which in James' case were always in bright red bold print) and uniform. He also had an additional attachment of a timetable to book the Quidditch pitch for team practises during the Quidditch season. He flicked on through his letters. There was one from Moony and a gold envelope with the school crest on it.

'Um that looks….interesting' said Mrs. Potter. 'Quite a change from the usual letters that arrive here from Hogwarts, I think I've had enough howlers from Mr. Filch and hopefully that letter will see the end to those James Potter.'

James looked at his mother strangely. 'What on earth is she on about' wondered James who was still eyeing his mother suspiciously. James opened the letter at which a fanfare boomed out of the envelope:

_'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to congratulate Mr. James Potter on his appointment to Head Boy ('head boy?') in which his duties shall be to uphold and maintain the honour of the school, do fabulously well in examinations and keep the ickle firsties under control'._

James laughed at the last sentence and was sure Dumbledore had changed this when he became headmaster. James couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he be Head Boy, he was one of the biggest troublemakers in school! Then he thought that this was the best thing that could have ever happened. He was Head Boy; he could do whatever he wanted.

James took out the additional letter that was in the envelope. It told him how to gain entrance to the Head Pupils dormitory and it also told him who would be his partner in headship – Lily Evans. 'Lily Evans!' exclaimed James. Mrs. Potter looked around at James with an exasperated look on her face. 'Well who did you expect; she's a marvellous witch, brilliant in my enrichment classes…'

As James' mother trailed on about how great Lily was at cleaning charms, James thoughts about how great it would be to be Head Boy disintegrated. How could he ever get up to half the stuff he had planned with Evans about the place? For every hex, she had a counter-curse. For every prank, she had a way of stopping it. For every time they made her blonde (and always with a different spell), she could change her hair back without even going to Madam Pomfrey. Oh how James hated the fact that you could never get one over Lily Evans.


	2. Girls and Moony's mother

'Make way ladies, make way, the great Lord of Hogwarts has arrived.' Announced Sirius as James walked towards Sirius and his usual group of followers.

Sirius bowed down in front of James, grabbed his hand and muttered, 'your highness, I am most honoured.' Usually James would have found this rather amusing except for the fact that they were right in the middle of Diagon Alley and some people were pointing and laughing while others were thoroughly annoyed that Sirius was blocking their shopping path.

After about two minutes of 'I am not worthy of your presence' a stern witch shooed him out of her way with her handbag which connected with the back of his head making him topple over and land rather ungracefully in a cauldron stack outside a shop. Sirius' ladies fought their way over to him to help him to his feet.

'Are you hurt Sirrie?' Purred Catherine

'You landed rather nastily on your elbow, can I rub it better?' enquired Serena.

Sirius got up, and although he had just be knocked sideways by a little old lady (which come on looked pretty pathetic) he still had his admirers firmly by his side and if James wasn't mistaken he thought he had heard Catherine say that if she ever saw that woman again she'd swing for her. Sirius fixed his hair, straightened his robes, thanked his ladies for their company and explained to them that it was gonna be just a day with the lads. The girls groaned in disappointment and with sorrowful looks on their faces, they all headed in different directions.

'How do you do it mate? Like, all those girls, do you even know who they are?' asked James.

'Em, I think I might have kissed the one with the black hair and I know the blonde one is a fifth year Ravenclaw and of course I know Serena, I went out with her the other week. I might go out with her again actually. And anyway, don't give me that you have your fair share of the ladies too. You've had nearly all of the Gryffindor girls.'

Sirius then began to mimic a girls voice accompanied the most outrageous hand gestures, which he didn't do very well:

'_Oh James that goal was just wonderful'_

_'You're, you're so brave. I can't believe you took that dive.'_

_'Oh James take me now!' _ As Sirius said this he clapped his hand to his forehead and swooned backwards, flicking his hair. James couldn't help but laugh.

'Prongsie old chap, the girls can't help but ask for a romantic midnight ride on your broomstick!' said Sirius as they both burst into fits of laughing. They both contained themselves when a shopkeeper came out and told them to be quiet as they were scaring the owls.

'Food, Padfoot?' said James

'Food sounds good. Let's go eat.'

James and Sirius headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Remus and his mother were having lunch together in a table by the window. Remus saluted James and Sirius as they walked towards their table to join him.

'Ah Remus, commiserations,' said Sirius as he shook Remus' hand. Remus Lupin gave a faked sniff and wiped an imaginary tear form his eye. They all laughed. Remus was Head Boy material but due to his circumstances of disappearing every four weeks and becoming a werewolf, Head Boy would not be a suitable post.

'Well at least it was James.' said Remus. They all looked at each other with the biggest grins on their faces.

Mrs. Lupin stood up. 'Now boys behave yourselves for now and at school' said Mrs. Lupin. (They all looked at her with faces of would-we-be-anything-other-than-good?). 'Remus your room is sorted with the manager, I'll see you at Christmas and some letters this year would be nice, I'll send your extra things to Hogwarts, don't forget the soothing potion, do all your homework in time this year instead of all of it on defence against the dark arts and please leave Mr. Filch alone or I'll be sending the howlers I get from him back to you with double the volume.' She then turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

As she reached the door she returned to the table and gave Remus a goodbye kiss on the cheek and James and Sirius too for being her favourite adopted sons. James didn't mind this, Moony's mother did those things and was appreciative of his and Sirius' help during Remus' transformations at school and sometimes also at home. Remus' father worked a lot abroad in magical creature studies and today Mrs. Lupin was going to visit him and stay with him until Christmas. As Mrs. Lupin kissed Sirius on the cheek he blushed slightly. James thought about the time that Sirius had let slip that he fancied her, then again she was still kinda young, still had a good body, good legs, nice…. James shook his head and in his mind repeated the words 'I must not fantasize about Moony's hot mum'. 'NO! Just his mum, not his hot mum…'

Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James' eyes. 'Prongs ya still there?'

'Wha? Oh just went off into a daydream' replied James. James was nearly sure that he heard Sirius mumble under his breath 'hot mum'.

After they had their lunch they finished off their shopping for their school stuff. After they said their goodbyes and 'see ya at nine and three quarters' they headed off home. James just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.


End file.
